Archive: Chrykck
Chrykck is a bonded fire demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and was previously bonded to Tammy Fey. He is bonded to Jared Wong. Personality Chrykck is, at his core, a being of intellect. So, clearly, this can get in the way of things like humor and emotions. Although his prolonged exposure to such things has given him some insight and experience with them he is still mostly a hopelessly literal and inquisitive. When he had first arrived at the DAMMED program, he acted as if it was merely a way to gather information on it, and seemed to be unable to understand and comprehend the emotions and feelings of the people in it. More recently he has begun to accept and understand such things, even though he's still trying to figure out how to exactly work with emotions and a sense of humor. As of late, he has become more prone to bouts of anger and frustration, which effects the control he has over his powers. He is more likely to snap at things he once would have found mildly irritating, and he is starting to use his ability to sarcasm. He's trying to figure it out, it's just slow going. Some things tend to frustrate him more than others, though he is a bit reluctant to speak of them. The sudden disappearance of his partner did not seem do to him too many favors. He has all ut stopped doing the various crafts and writings that has occupied most of his time thus far, and can instead be found wrapped up in several blankets either in his bed, on the couch in the rec room, or under the tree in the courtyard. He is less likely to approach others now, though he will not begrudge someone a conversation if they approach him first. Background Pre-bond His life before coming to DAMMED was typical for his kind. He was born with the innate knowledge that his kind have access too, and began to grow and expand upon that knowledge by interacting with those who came to them in search of wisdom and advice. He had never been beyond the boundaries of their lands when news of the DAMMED program reached them, and it only took a few days of discussion for all of them to reach a conclusion. One would be sent to observe and report back about the program, for however long was deemed necessary. By the simple fact that he was amongst the youngest and least powerful of them, Chrykck was chosen to be sent, and so off to Russia he went. Post-bond Year 1 Being changed was something of a shock to him. A good chunk of it had to do with having to learn how to use a body that had very little in common with the one he used to have. Along with this new body came things like glands and chemicals which caused emotions and Feelings, something that his kind rarely dealt with. While he found talking to the various recruits enlightening, and had gathered a good chunk of notes and information from them, he'd been knocked rather off balance from the large culture shock he was eperiencing. He had been acclimating quite well, at least in his mind, until he recieved yet another shocking bit of news. When family members of the recruits had been allowed to visit, three members of his kind made the trek over to Russia to come and visit, a surprising enough event in itself. Unfortunately, they had come bearing bad news. They had been reviewing the information that Chrykck had gathered up until that point, and deemed it unsuitable, having been tained by emotions and personal opinions from his end. The bond, they decided, had a negative effect on him, and as such, any further contributions from him would not be seen as viable information any longer. Before they had left, they informed him that they would no longer keep him connected to the communal pool of information. This was a bit of news he had no idea how to react to, as he had never heard of this happening before. And, as he wasn't quite sure of how to deal with his emotions at this point, he didn't know how to deal with it aside from going on and pretending it didn't happen for most of the time. Unfortunately, just as he was finally attempting to understand how to deal with it, the recruits were all herded onto a ship and taken off to an undisclosed location. And then there was a riot. And then the ship exploded. So it was not a very good time for introspection. The island that they arrived on was, however. There he was able to meet a great deal more of the recruits, as well as explore his relatively new-found emotions. Of course, to keep himself completely going out of his mind with boredom, he had taken it upon himself to make objects that would at least make living on a beach a bit more comfortable. After a great deal of trial and error, he was capable of crafting various pieces of furniture, as well as weaving, and soon he had filled the camp he shared with others with various Things. Eventually he managed to create paper, and had soon after stopped crafting things to focus on writing. He became afraid that without the source of knowledge he used to be able to draw upon, his own memory would soon begin fading. He now keeps two bound books of paper with him at all times, one to record his thoughts in, and the other to write down the things he knows. He is currently on his fourth book of the latter. Year 2 The year or so spent on the island seemed to agree with him in some ways. He was able to use the almost endless free time he had to make things, for a lack of anything else to do. Aside from being a way to keep himself occupied and to create furnishings and objects for the other recruits, it allowed him to further refine his control on his powers. The arrival of soldiers on the island who recaptured them and brought them to Facility 66 seemed to turn his attitude rather bitter. With the loss of many of his closer friends and all that he had created on the island, his outlook on things has taken a slightly more negative slant, his demeanor to those he does not know is not as open and receptive as it once was, and he is now less likely to freely share his knowledge (though this mostly extends to any non-recruits or bonded pairs). Powers His powers are centralized the around the precise control of temperature, rather than flame. His range of control is roughly a fifty-foot radius from himself, and the closer an item is to him, the more precise he can be. His own body or things that he is touching he can manipulate to an exact degree in a very small spot, with this control lessening the further a thing is away from him. Much of his powers and abilities revolve around heat sensing and temperature control, mostly due to his species' role as prey in their natural habitat. Their sense of heat is excellent, and is used to sense minute changes in their environment that would point to a predator being nearby. It is unknown as of yet if they see purely heat, or if they are able to see the visible spectrum as well. As they are nocturnal beings, any display of flame would immediatly draw attention to themselves to any predators, so they have evolved to work purely with heat and changing temperatures. Over the generations, it seems as if they have managed to gain almost surgical precision in this skill, and are capable of controlling the temperature to an exact degree in specific areas. His control of his abilities is directly linked to his emotional state. His emtions tend to give his powers a bit of a boost, but along that comes a lessening of his control. In cases of extreme distress, his powers will manifest subconsciously, often with unpleasant and burnt results. Active *'Heat Manipulation: '''The manipulation of pure heat. **'Heat Focusing: Being about to drag heat away from objects in the surrounding area. **'Temperature Relativity: '''The user can pick which objects feel heat and burn and which objects are safe. *'Plap:' Most effective while in his demon form, he uses his noodly arms as imprompteau whips to attack an opponent. Can, apparently, also be used as a form of communication. Passive *'Temperature Resistance and/or Regulation: 'Fire elementals usually have a temperature resistance but to various degrees depending on age, number of years they have been bonded, and the species the demon partner is among other things. Fire elementals are not impervious to UV radiation and other forms of radiation. To combat uncomfortable heats, the temperature of the body or the air around the body can be increased or decreased. Emotions tend to influence regulation of temperture. Anger and embarrassment tend to be the ones that are most noticable. *'Heat Sensing: 'The ability to sense the presense of heat sources in the surrounding area. *'Infrared Vision: 'The ability to see heat and gauge temperature. *'Heat Passing: The opposite of heat focusing, it is passing of heat to another body. Temperature can vary greatly especially when based on emotions or in extreme situations. Physiology Demon Form In his demon form, he resembles a large, nearly 7-foot tall teal mound of vaguely-gelatanous material. Covering his body are tubular protrusions, ranging from an inch or two long near his head to almost a foot towards his bottom half. Embedded within his body are small red spots that are capable of glowing, and they continuously blink on and off. His face is a mostly flat off-white oval made of some rigid material, with two circles for eyes and a long oval for a mouth which seems to be cut out of the rest of his face, and seem to have red lights glowing from behind them. The only limbs he has are two long, skinny arms that don't seem to have any rigid structure in them. He is capable of contorting and expnding his body, though this does have its limits. Human Form In his human form, he is roughly the same height as his demon form (6'9"), and much of it seems to be made entirely of arms and legs. He seems to be a bit more bendy and wiggly than a normal human should, though nowhere near so as in his demon form. His face is still much the same as his demon form, though, though it is capable of moving now. His eyes are completely red and glow, and his forehead still has the three dots upon it like his normal face did. Instead of having hair, he has the strange tube-like growths that his demon form was comprised of. They are capable of limited motion, and still contain the flashing sparks within them. Since his arrival at DAMMED, they seem to be spreading slowly down his jawline, though he is not sure whether this growth will continue. Relationships Jared Wong He has had a rather favorable first impression of Jared, though it is a shame it was under such poor circumstances. Time will tell how it goes, though~ Tammy Fey He finds Tammy to be quite interesting, and wishes he had more of a chance to get to know her when they were in better situations. Unfortunately, since being on the island he has only seen her a few times, which worries him a great deal. Children *'Cillian Bradley:' Cillian was among the first to greet me when I arrived at base. And after my acceptance in the program, he still continued to speak with me, despite what I recognize now as rather annoying questions. After the unfortunate incident on the ship, he invited me to join his camp, which I am eternally grateful for, for I doubt I would have done as well on my own. *Sibbi Caspersen - Sibbi u little turd *Dalton Brigsby - Got books books books books and made pancakes, Dalton is gr8 * Ciprian - A good friend that he feels comfortable talking in earnest to. Also taught him crafts which puts her way up there on the list lbh Acquainteces/Allies *Addule, Bell, Leon Sylph, Shamira Barker, Tsuyu Yoruno, Eztli, Enki, Xiao Ri Chu, Vesper, Ruben Greene Not Children *???? someone. Questionable *Dwyn Amherst * Smiles - ??? He's an asshole who beat up his partner and punched him a few times but eh. He's tolerable. Trivia *His preferred choice of knowledge is stories, and he is particularly fond of creation myths. *His average temperature is around 102 degrees farhenheit, and the air round him tends to be a bit warmer as well. *Voice *Doesn't seem to have an issue with personal space, so is good for cuddlin' whenver you need to get warm or smth *In his final evolution he gains a pair of knitting needles and an apron. *Can store a variety of items within his gelatanous body. *Is lime flavored. *Prolonged exposure can result in temporary bioluminescence, followed shortly by a bizarre rash. *"Assassassassassassassassassassassassassassassass" - Chrykck *His hair retains the qualities of his original body, and, as he found out during Dalton's party, still tries to absorb nutrients through the air. Of course it was salvia and not nutrients it was absorbing which he did not enjoy in the slightest. *Cuts his hair with a gun *"Chrykck, plappin' and a pappin' he's got what's hip hop an' happenin'" *Is now a hardcore gangster that is running a secret crafting cartel on the island in the lab Category:4th Round Category:Archive: Characters